hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Armani Kaito
History Armani was born with secrets of their own. Only their mother knows their true gender identity (OR did at some point but forgot). Despite having a feminine look they usually work alongside their brother Louis. They also tell a few individual what to call them/pronouns. Armani being called "He" when they are around their brothers, When around their sister they likes to be called "She". Everyone else uses Gender Neutral Pronoun or Nicknames(Or name). They are apart of the Kombuchi Family Appearance Armani is seen with long White hair with a Black furisode kimono. The outfit looks like it's way to big for them. They usually has a plain expression. Has the brightness smile Abilities I'mmense Speed-' super human speed Immense Stealth- '''Very Stealthy Nen & Nen History Not a lot is known about their history with Nen. They move into the Kombuchi Mansion a year ago. Michelle told all of her children that she going to be busy and doesn't known if she would be able to return. It's been a month since they heard their Mother and Father voice. It's been rumors that they join the Dark Continent Expedition. If they are not around their Sibling then they are usually in their room. '''Nen Type Type: Specialist/Emission Wide Range Touch: By touching the ground, they can identify opponents and their footprints. By using this ability, they can also touch/grab opponents from the ground. Black Fortune: ''' Armani is able to store negative energy to the point that its torture for them. Then they can detach that negative and send it towards a enemy. This negative force is so strong that it can cause some weak minded people to go insane or even lead to suicide. Weakness: This user plague to never uses this ability on Family Members/Blood Family Members. If they do so, this would lead to suicide within 24 hours or less. Type: Specialist/Transmutation '''Black Hole: '''Armani can transmit their Nen to look like black winds. They can then condense the wind into a Black Hole. This Ability can suck up Nen/Aura itself. It can also suck up people thoughts Weakest: the hole only last for at least 10 Seconds. They can also only uses this ability when the sun is setting/night time. If they wishes to not to follow these rules, then their body would start to decompose. Type: Specialist '''Future Of Fate: '''Armani can ask their foe a truth question. If answer correctly, The foe is free to go. If answer incorrectly, The person would go through bad karma and bad luck. It can be as simple as them or love ones die. They can even randomly get one of the Five threat (Commonly Zobae Disease) Weakest: They can not use this ability on love ones. They can also only uses this ability twice a week. If they don't follow the rules for the ability then whatever happens to the person with the curse, Armani would take the same impact. '''Servants Kenshin Bengoshi: Is a loyal servant to Armani and was assigned to serve them. His origin lays at Balsa Island but not a lot is known about him. He can not tolerate loudness, and would silence anyone if needed. Abilities Immense Speed: Faster then your average Human Skilled martial Artist Nen Type: Manipulation Silence: By touching someone, He can literally silence that person completely. Nobody is able to hear anything from the victum up to 1 hours (or if Kenshin retouch them). Only able to silence 2 people at a time. Voice Changer: By touching someone, He can manipulate the person voice/Tone. Good for undercover calls. Like Silence, he has to retouch the person to bring their voice back to normal. Can last up to 10 Minutes, he can only manipulate one person voice at a time. Trivia * Likes being called Princess by their Butler * Likes being called Sweety by their Mother * Both them and their Brother Louis share the same trait, having white hair like their father. * They are one of the fewest Specialist in the Family Category:Specialist Category:Kombuchi Family Category:Nen User